<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sleepy sheepy by cottoncandyacey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702930">sleepy sheepy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/cottoncandyacey'>cottoncandyacey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Codependency, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Rated for T because of references to self harm, Sleepy Cuddles, and mental health issues, bad titles, could be platonic or romantic, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/cottoncandyacey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Near can’t say he’s doing well. Not tonight. It’s not like this doesn’t happen sometimes, because this absolutely happens on occasion. And he knows, full well, that if he doesn’t get someone to be with him for the night, he could really be putting himself in jeopardy. </p>
<p>A gut feeling is pulling him towards one person in particular, though. A specific person, with blonde hair and an affection for chocolate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mello | Mihael Keehl &amp; Near | Nate River, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sleepy sheepy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is only my second fic with these two, so I’m still working on getting their personalities/character right. I hope it’s satisfactory, though!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It starts with Near not being able to sleep. It’s late, he’s stressed and anxious, and doesn’t know what to do, and as such, he falls back on the only person he can think of. Near knows himself well, so he knows that if he keeps himself alone for the night, it will end in someone getting hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most likely Near himself, and by his own hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Much to the detective’s surprise, it only takes two rings for the receptient to pick up, answer with a low mumble of “Mello speaking” that immediately soothes quite a decent sized chunk of Near’s anxiety. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mello-” Near starts, and is immediately cut off by Mello’s still sleep-coated voice. Then again, Near hated to call people, so Mello’s concern was understandable, in that aspect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha’d’re you callin’ me for, Sheepy?” Mello grumbles, but Near can hear the concern layered below the annoyance in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… am having… issues.” Near chokes out, realizing he had no idea how to phrase this without scaring Mello too badly. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Mello to actually come and see him physically, or if he wanted to just stay on the call instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a rustle of what is probably bedsheets on the other side of the call. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That so? What kinda issues, freak?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Near hesitates, then spits it out. If he holds out on Mello, he knows Mello will be furious should he find out. And considering how intelligent the blonde is, he would absolutely find out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mental ones. I…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Need company.” Mello finishes the sentence, and there’s a muffled yawn on his end of the call. “Fine. Listen to me, Sheepy. You distract yourself for a while, and I’ll be there soon, a’ight? Be ready to let me in. I’ll let you sleep on me tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Near smiled, and found himself melting at the idea. That sounded nice… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See you soon, loser.” Mello grunts, and the line goes dead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Near spends his time tidying up his room a little bit, and then pacing quietly and holding one of his stuffed animals while he waits for Mello out near the front door to headquarters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Mello arrives and Near slipped him in easily, they retreat back to Near’s room, where Near pulls Mello to his bed, and climbs on, leaving space for Mello to get comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mello kicks off his shoes, and slips under the covers, opening his arms for Near. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Near immediately settles into the blonde’s arms, curling up against him and nuzzling into his chest, making a soft, pleased noise when Mello’s fingers find home in his hair, stroking through the white fluff and scratching softly at his scalp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Comfortable?” Mello asked, muffling a small laugh as Near snuggled further into his chest, mumbling softly, his leg hitching up over Mello’s waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,” Near hums back, and Mello just rolls his eyes, unable to help an entertained (but fond) grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, you.” Mello huffs, and shifted his grip on Near, dragging Near to lay on top of him, smiling to himself as he felt Near immediately melt against him, and start clinging to his shirt. Cute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep, now, Sheepy.” Mello grunted, and Near nodded sleepily against him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. G’night, Mello…” Near whispered back, and fell asleep shortly after, cuddled against Mello contentedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was sure that Near was asleep, Mello sighed out loud and closed his eyes, shaking his head, unable to hold his smile off his face at how cute Near was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For someone who was so cold, he sure was whipped for this stupid little sheep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading !!<br/>If you wanna give me some writing prompts, or if you just wanna Vibe with me about The Boys, my tumblr is “running-mazes”!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>